Reason for the Season
by tonksremus2332
Summary: Better late than never. Emma, Snow, and Red try to explain what the reason for the season is. That's when the shit hits the fan. Sleeping Warrior, Red Beauty, Swan Queen. Past mentions of Red Snow, Red Swan, and Red Queen.


"I don't want a man going down my chimney!"

"If a man tried to sneak down my chimney, I would kill him."

"I guess if a man snuck down my chimney, and brought me books I wouldn't be that upset..."

After pleading, pouting, and the promise of sex Regina agreed to let Emma and co. have their Christmas meetings and party at her house. No one knew why it meant so much to Emma, and no one had the heart to tell her no. Snow, Emma, and Red were trying to explain the ideas and concepts of Christmas to the three new women of Storybrooke. Bribed with the promise of candy canes, books, and a lesson on guns the new women happily agree to show up. Unfortunately Snow, Red, and Emma weren't doing a very good job teaching them the reason for the season.

"It's not any man, Mulan. He's Santa, and he's allowed to go down chimneys." Snow tried to explain.

"As sheriff I feel like I have the responsibility to, uh, comment on what you said Belle. It's only okay for Santa to sneak down your chimney and give you books. If it's not Santa, you're supposed to follow in Mulan's lead and shoot them. Just because a man gives you books does not mean that if has your best interest at heart."

Regina enters the room, catching the end of Emma's statement, "Hearts? What are you talking about Ms. Swan?"

Emma rolls her eyes and looks at Regina, "I'm trying to explain to Belle that just because someone gives books doesn't mean that they love her or should be trusted."

"Shouldn't she already know that?" Regina asks as she walks over to the bar in her living room.

Emma abandons her mother and deputy to stand by Regina, "Books are like her candy, and she's the little girl about to be kidnapped by the clown with the supposed candy in his trunk." Emma whispers.

"I can hear you, you know?" Belle huffs. "I'm not dumb. Rum told me that you have to make sure you see the item before you make a deal. I wouldn't just get into the car with someone who says they have books. I'd make sure to see them first."

Aurora was nodding her head in agreement as she sucked on her third candy cane. Mulan was staring at the mistletoe above Ruby's head. Obviously this Christmas meeting was a bust, and the four women of Storybrooke would have to try later. Possibly when there was wine around.

"I have... no words. Just," Emma looks at Red and Snow, "make sure not to let her wonder around by herself for too long."

"What is that leaf above Red's head?" Mulan questioned as she stood up to get a closer look.

"It's called Mistletoe. If two people are underneath it, like you and Red, they have to kiss. It's tradition." Snow explains with a small smirk, she stands up and walks towards her daughter. "And we all know how much you love to follow tradition Mulan."

"She's right." Red says and without further warning she grabs Mulan and pulls her down into her lap, and begins to kiss the life of her.

The usually collected Mulan was too in shock to do anything but sit there and take it for a couple of seconds. Finally she seems gather her barring and kiss back. Never one to be out done, Mulan fights for dominance in the kiss; going as far as nipping on Red's lip. Red's hand slips into Mulan's hair, and wraps her hands in the silky hair. Obviously the two women forgot that they were not alone.

After two minutes had passed, Emma coughed.

A moan was the only response that came from the two women who were snogging as though the world was ending. Mulan was straddling Red and her hands were creeping down Red's stomach.

"The hands are going south!" Snow squeaks.

"Let them." Regina mumbles as she watches everything unfold. She unbuttons her jacket and sits down on the couch in between Aurora and Belle, who were staring at the two Red and Mulan with jealousy and hate.

"Yeah, this has to stop." Emma states as she moves towards Red and Mulan. She puts her arms around Mulan and pulls the warrior off of Red. Both Red and Mulan have the 'just been fucked' hair and a daze look in their eyes.

The room was quiet; no one knew what to do. Regina looked disappointed in the fact that her show was over. Belle, well, dare it be said that she looked aroused? Snow was staring at her best friend as if she had grown three heads. And poor Aurora looked on the brink of tears.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asks.

"Sorry, I just lost control." Red sheepishly says, " It's close to Wolf's Time, and you know how it is." Red winks at Emma and smiles.

"She knows how it is?" Regina questions with flames in her eyes.

"It was before the curse was broken. Only a couple of times." Emma explains.

"You slept with my daughter?!" Snow shouts as she steps closer to her friend. Red quickly stands up and backs away.

"We were cursed! How was I supposed know?" Red defends herself as she continues to put as much space between herself and Snow.

"Are you trying to sleep through the entire family tree? Who's next? Charming? Regina?" Red looks down embarrassed.

"You slept with Charming?"

"Of course not! I only slept with Regina, and that-

"You slept with Red?" Emma yells, her hands still wrapped around Mulan.

"That's what you decide to question. Not the fact that your mother has slept with Red?" Regina smirks as the look of horror appears on Emma's face.

"Wait, since Regina is technically Snow's step mother. That means Red has slept with every generation in their family. And that means Emma is sleeping with her grandmother." Belle scrunches up her nose, "That's gross."

Emma's hands go slack and she lets go of Mulan.

"I'm-uh, I have to go." Emma all but runs out of the room, Regina in tow. Regina could be heard saying, "Out of all the things we've done, this is what makes you uncomfortable?"

Silence follows after the leave of the two women. The women left were frozen in their spots. Red was still standing behind the chair, her pleading eyes fixed on Snow. Mulan was trying to fix her hair back in the usual perfect bun. In a hazy daze Belle was staring at Red, hunger and confusion in her eyes.

"I never read about that in my books." Belle states, "Do you think there are books out there about-

"No one gives a damn about you and your books! Just shut up! All of you need to shut up!" Aurora demands as she shoots up from her spot on the couch, and wipes the tears from her face. The look of shock and fear appear on the four women in the room.

Belle, confused as always, tries to correct the obviously distraught women, "No one's talking."

Aurora lets out a scream like a banshee and throws the candy cane that she was holding at Belle's face.

"I hate all of you!" She yells before she runs out of the room sobbing. On her way out she kicks over a stack of Christmas books and steps on them.

Snow, Ruby, Belle, and Mulan stare at the door, their eyes wide open. Ruby was covering her mouth in shock, while Snow was trying to same something but couldn't, so she opened and closed her mouth like a fish gasping for air. The thrown candy cane was stuck in Belle's hair, but she didn't seem to notice. She was more worried about the kicked books and how close they were to the fire.

Mulan, poor Mulan, wasn't doing anything, possibly not even breathing. It seemed as though she was trying to figure out what the best plan of action was for this event. After a minute or two of staring, Mulan sprints out of the room, "Aurora! Wait!"

As if the curse was broken Snow, Red, and Belle seemed to regain animation.

Red, somewhat sheepishly, says, "I'll go after them."

"No. Think about your actions. Your life choices. I'm going to go find them." Snow stalks out the room with a huff. Murmuring, "Cradle Robber," while walking out the door.

"Hey Red? Do you think you could get this candy cane out of my hair?" Belle asks as she gesture to the candy that was in her hair.

"Sure. It's the least I can do." Red sits next to Belle and begins to slowly pull the candy from her friend's hair.

"I knew that Aurora had a temper, but that was like a toddler temper tantrum." Red comments.

"She was jealous." Belle shrugs.

"Aren't you mad that she verbally and physically assaulted you, even if it was only with a piece of candy?" Belle shakes her head no, and neither woman says anything for a while. Red eventually manages to take the candy can out of Belle's hair.

"I guess that's what makes you so special. You don-

"Is it true that you slept with Regina, Snow, and Emma?" Bella interrupts her with a frown.

"Not on purpose, but yeah. If we weren't curse there would be no way that I would sleep with Emma. I mean she's gorgeous, "Belle huffs, "but she's my goddaughter. Regina's the Evil Queen so that's obviously no." Red explains as she leans back on the couch, starring into the fire.

"And Snow?"

"I will never regret my times with Snow. She's my best friend, my first lover. Snow will always hold a place in my heart. But those times are over now; she's married, and has family. I wouldn't mess that up for the world." Red looks at Belle with a wolfish grin. "Is there a reason why you're so interested in my love life?"

"I—well yes. It seemed as though you have slept with or kissed all the women I know in this town. Which isn't that many, but I do feel left out." Belle admits with a faint blush.

"Well we can't have that. Can we?" Red leans into kiss Belle. It was a short kiss, a teasing movement kiss if anything. The wolf in Red had decided that she should play with her prey before devouring it. "There, now you don't have to be worried about being left out."

"I was thinking that instead of just a kiss or whatever you do with another woman, we could be- more. I wouldn't mind being the person that you go to during you wolf's time, for forever. You know, like in a-

"You talk too much." Red pushes Belle into the couch and growls, "I have something better that you could be doing with your mouth."


End file.
